Jack Bauer Vs The Universe
by Ishap
Summary: um....?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time Jack had been called into the oval office, but he never got used to the feeling of pride and purpose that an office could bring out in him. The president motioned toward a couch and sat opposite him, a coffee table between them. He looked Jack in the eye.

"Did they tell you why I called you here?"

"They mentioned something but I don't really understand..."

"I know, I find it difficult to believe that we've reached this point myself but..." the president shrugged.

"So..."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to comprehend. I had my top advisers write up a briefing book to give you." The president slid a thick blue binder across the coffee table toward him. Jack spread his shoulders.

"That's not necessary Mr. President. If you think it should be done then its my duty to carry it out. ...It's not the moral question that troubles me, it's the feasibility. Also, am I the best person to ask for something this... gigantic?"

The president stood and moved around the table and clasped Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not the first president to rely on you. Or even the second or third... but I trust you. America trusts you. You can do this. Read this; Nancy will show you to an office. After you're done, come back and we'll talk."

Nancy showed him the office and he read. And read some more. He finished reading and got Nancy to show him back to the oval.

The president looked up from some papers.

"Pretty dire stuff huh?"

"Yes Mr. President. Although I'm not completely sure about some things... there were some...that is to say a lot... of formulas I'm unfamiliar with in this binder and so I'm not altogether sure what exactly..."

"I know what you mean, but the facts are the facts, even if neither you or I understand them."

"I guess so Mr. President."

"So you know what you have to do then?"

"I'm to go and attempt to get information from the foremost expert on the...enemy."

"Enemy is right. Never forget it Jack. Be careful though, he's been studying the Universe for his whole life. He might not take kindly to the notion that it has to go. You might have to...take steps."

"I really hope that isn't necessary Mr. President."

"So do I." said the president with a solemn nod." So do I. Pack a raincoat, England is a rainy place."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack followed the secret service agent down a hallway until the agent stopped and gestured that Jack should proceed through a door. He nodded and opened the door. It was the President's private dining room.

"Jack! It's good to see you again safe and sound." The president got up and extended his hand to shake.

"Thank you Mr. President. It's good to see you too." The leader of the free world smiled and pointed to a chair.

"Sit. In anticipation of your arrival I've had the cooks prepare something for you as well. Steak, potatoes and greens."

"Thank you sir, that sounds excellent."

"Beer?"

"Thank you sir, but if I'm going to give you a briefing it would probably be best if I..."

"Always so focused." the president interrupted with a smile and a shake of the head. "Fine. Let's get that over with so we can enjoy our dinner. How did it go?"

"Frankly sir, it could have gone better. The subject was initially quite resistant and insisted that the entire thing was ridiculous and told me to leave. It was necessary... it became necessary to..."

"You didn't....?"

"No, not _that_. I... found a means of persuasion. Maybe it's best we leave it at that?"

"Don't worry Jack, no one can hear us and this is largely my project so I'd like to have all the details."

"Alright sir." He paused. "I held one of his graduate students out of a window by his foot." The president laughed.

"Excellent! This is why you're so good; creative problem solving. So he gave you what we need?"

"Well, he became cooperative after that and told me that most of his work was on two hard drives. He told me where one of them was, but before he could tell me where the other was I lost my grip on the student's foot, he fell six stories and... well he died sir."

"Gravity." the president shook his head. "Yet _another_ thing we can lay at the feet of the blood thirsty enemy." Jack looked uncertain.

"Right."

"Now you see how important this mission is don't you?"

"About that... won't destroying... the enemy kill everyone on earth?" asked Jack as if he was missing something.

"We're all going to die eventually Jack. The universe made sure of _that_. I'm just making sure that it doesn't get to dance on our graves."

"I see, well... here's the one hard-drive I managed to recover."

"Thank you Jack; I'll get it to the right people." said the president, pocketing the flash-drive. "Now. How about that beer?"


End file.
